Aino Megumi
is the main character on Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. ''She is a 14 year old girl, who is always energetic. Megumi's alter ago is , and her Form Changes are the red , and the yellow . Description Personality Asahi Energetic and smiling and and full of grace, she is popular with everyone! Legend says that during primary school, she had 100 friends. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. Even though she does this to help people, this is more of a bother!? She is positive whatever happens, and with the strength of heart and will to give everything she can always overcome it. She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. Toei The main characters whose smile and energy are her strengths. She cannot leave anyone alone who is in trouble or feels sad and always barges in. Because of her clumsiness, her attempts to help people go wrong more often than not, but she always stays optimistic and has the ability to see the good things in other people. She is interested in cute fashion, but her fashion sense is quite underdeveloped... Appearance As a civilian, Megumi has dark pink hair styled in a ponytail and scarlet eyes. As Cure Lovely, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink, and remains in a ponytail. On the left side of her head is a pink heart-shaped barette with light pink ribbons. Her main outfit consists of a light pink/white top with puffy sleeves with gold lining the ends of the sleeves. She also wears a dark gray vest also lined in gold with a pink collar. There are light pink ruffles at the bottom and on the neckline. On her chest is a pink and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. A light pink winglike bow is in the back. Her skirt is pink with some light pink ruffles lining it. She has white arm warmers around her arms and long white boots decorated with a pink bow on the side of the ankle and light pink heart-shaped earrings. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her '''Lollipop HipHop '''form, her hair changes into twintails and a big green bow with a gold star in the middle appears on her head. She wears a green top with a short-sleeved yellow and pink jacket that looks halfway zipped up. She also wears a yellow, green and light yellow-layered skirt. On her feet are long black socks/stockings as well as one long yellow boot on her right leg and one short yellow boot with a pink and green cuff. She also has a yellow choker around her neck and green star-shaped earrings. In her '''Cherry Flamenco '''form, she wears a red top with a black top underneath. The sleeves are ruffled and there are also ruffles along the front with a red, pink and black heart-like decoration at the bottom.The skirt is flowing and lined in pink with a shorter black skirt underneath it. There is a giant rose on the left hip. For accessories, her hair is once again in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a rose. There is red cloth around the lower part of her arms. Lastly, she has black high-heeled shoes with a ribbon on the front of each. History Relationship Cure Lovely '"The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!!"' "世界に広がるビッグな愛！キュアラブリー！！" ''"Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai! ''Kyua Raburī''!!" Cherry Flamenco Lollipop Hip Hop Etymology Aino (愛乃) - Ai ''(愛) means love. ''No (乃) is a jinmeiyō kanji, which is a group of Chinese characters that can be legally used in registered personal names in Japan. In Chinese, 乃 is an character used in ancient times, but rarely used in modern times, and changes its meaning in different contexts. ''Megumi ''(めぐみ) - Megumi has many different writings, and subsequently many different meanings, one of them meaning "blessing" and / or "grace" (恵). Trivia *Megumi is the third lead Cure in a row whose first name starts with the letter "M." *Megumi is similar to Aida Mana. **Both are pink Cures **Both have the initials M.A. **Both have "Ai" in their names, albeit different kanji **Both have ponytails when transformed **They are similar in personality - being popular with others, courageous, energetic, full of love, and being unable to leave people with problems. *Megumi shares her name with Yumehara Megumi, Nozomi's mother. *She is also similar to Hanasaki Tsubomi. **Both are pink cures **Both have ponytails when transformed **Both have pink hair color when they are transformed **Both have scarlet hair color in their civillan forms *Megumi's surname's romaji spelling is one letter away from Aono Miki's surname, which uses the same "no" kanji. *Megumi shares her last name with Aino Minako/Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon, albeit with a different "no" kanji. She is the second Pretty Cure to partially share her surname with a Sailor Senshi, following Hino Akane. *She is the second lead Cure to have black on her outfit, preceded by Cure Black. **She is also the second lead Cure to have a yellow Cure outfit (Lollipop Hip Hop), preceded by Hyuuga Saki when she is in her Cure Bright form. ***Interestingly, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star shares Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'s form changing thematic as well as starting off with two Cures (Lovely and Princess and Bloom and Egret) who are soon joined by two other heroines (Honey and Fortune and the Kiryuu sisters). *In her Lollipop Hip Hop form, Lovely is the fourth lead Cure to wear her hair in pigtails, preceded by Cure Peach, Cure Melody, and Cure Happy. *She is the first Cure to share her name with her seiyuu, Nakajima Megumi. *She looks like Hoshizora Miyuki and Aida Mana because of her long socks and her jacket. Gallery Cure Lovely tumblr_mz6uzaypTW1s4q99no2_1280.png tumblr_mz6uzaypTW1s4q99no3_1280.png tumblr_mz6uzaypTW1s4q99no4_250.png tumblr_mz6uzaypTW1s4q99no6_1280.png Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!